


The Diner, and Other Things Chloe Doesn't Remember

by Kat_Fandom_Trash



Category: Life Is Strange (Video Game)
Genre: Angst, F/F, Hurt/Comfort, but not really??, kinda character death???, there's angst lol
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-19
Updated: 2019-12-19
Packaged: 2021-03-09 02:06:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 930
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21865267
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kat_Fandom_Trash/pseuds/Kat_Fandom_Trash
Summary: Max and Chloe get to talking, somehow the subject of Chloe not knowing exactly what she missed when Max rewinds comes up. The little shit is too curious for her own good.
Relationships: Maxine "Max" Caulfield/Chloe Price
Kudos: 33





	The Diner, and Other Things Chloe Doesn't Remember

**Author's Note:**

> Hey gamers :). This is my first work on this website!! I've been writing on wattpad for forever as "Kat_MCD" so if you know me from there Hi! lol, anyway this lowkey angsty idea occurred to me on a long ass car ride so I decided I should write it! I've been so into pricefield lately bc chloe is my type and I relate to max :,).

"Well now I'm curious, Max!" Chloe pestered, putting her lip out in an absolutely adorable pout, Max had made the devastating mistake of bringing up the fact that she had so much more experience than Chloe, as a joke, and Chloe, the little shit that she was, spiraled it into this.

“You have to tell me all the stuff I missed! I mean, I know I joked that you could make a move on me, and I wouldn’t know, but seriously did you?”

“No I didn’t!” Max defended herself, her face reddening. Chloe seriously thought that Max would do that? It’s not that Max didn’t want to, she did, but she would never have the confidence to. If she was honest, she’d caught herself feeling a little soft in Chloe’s presence. Like when Chloe had redyed her hair, how she had cute little spots of blue on her neck for a week after, or how when she got out of the shower the way that her hair clung to her face and water dripped down her jaw. 

Maybe she was more than a little soft.

Chloe continued her mission with a light shove to Max’s shoulder, “Come on! Please tell me some things that I don’t remember!”

“Most of them aren’t too nice, Chloe,” Max warned her, recalling quite a few times where Chloe ended up shot and killed.

“Well I still wanna know! Just start out with the nice ones then!” The smile on Chloe’s face was enough to break her.

Damn, Max really was so weak for this girl.

“Well for starters, you remember when you wanted me to predict the future?” Chloe’s blue hair bounced slightly as she nodded her head, “That took me like seven times to get right, I kept forgetting what happened and the order they happened in, ugh.” Max sighed.

Chloe rolled her eyes, “Come on, that’s so predictable, Max!” She was still smiling despite herself, “What about the times you’ve saved me? Something cool, at least.”

“I don’t really like talking about those, Chloe,” Max rubbed the back of her neck, tears already pricking her eyes at the thought of her best friend -and crush- dying before her.

“Holy shit, Max, I’m sorry, I,” She paused, her face morphed into a pitiful expression, and it sounded like her throat was dry, “I didn’t realize,” Chloe brought a hand to Max’s face, her face once again heating up due to the unexpected gesture, “Do you wanna talk about it? I mean it clearly upsets you, but I mean to get it off your chest?”

“Yeah, you’re right, I should tell you anyways I guess, since it’s kinda your business,” Max let out a sad laugh, wiping away her tears with the heel of her sleeve, “Sorry.”

“Don’t be sorry,” The pitiful expression remained, “It’s not bad to cry, Max, you of all people should know that,” A sad smile replaced it for a mere second, so short that if you blinked you’d miss it, but Max didn’t.

After she’d calmed down a little, though she knew she’d start crying again as soon as the words formed on her lips, Max spoke, “I’ve watched you get shot three separate times, Chloe,” There it was, the stupid choked up tone she thought sounded pathetic, she was a time traveler for god’s sake, she shouldn’t get so easily shaken up, “I already told you about the first time, when you jumpstarted my powers, but the other two were way worse.” Max swallowed, she was taking a while, trying to make sure the tears didn’t spill over, “When we were shooting those bottles, you accidentally shot yourself, the bullet rickashayed off of the car, and flew into your stomach, and-” The tears took over Max, running down her face, as she desperately tried to stop them.

“Max, you don’t-” Chloe didn’t finish her sentence, just shook her head and pulled Max close, trying to comfort her, “I can’t even imagine Max, I mean,” Chloe started petting her head, in an attempt to calm her, “I don’t know how you did it, but you did, I’m here and alive, Max.” She sucked in a breath as she backed away from Max, only to pull her close enough so that their foreheads were touching, “Max, no one should have to go through what you did, I’ll have to remember this the next time I’m mad at you,” Max let out a laugh through the tears, “I save you and you save me, that’s kind of our thing, and I think we’re doing pretty well considering we’re both here right now.”

“Thanks, Chloe,” Max said, softly, “I feel a lot better now, actually,” When she let out those words, suddenly their position hit Max like a bus, a hot blush covered her face all at once.

As Max went to back away from their tender moment, Chloe grabbed her neck lightly from the back, “Oh no you don’t, Caufield.”

All at once, their lips met in a sweet kiss, no heated make out after, just a long, chaste kiss. 

And Max thought it wasn’t possible for her face to grow hotter.

This time though, the warmth spread through her whole body, feeling it in her chest, and her heart rate increasing, Chloe slowly pulled away from the kiss, her eyes half lidded, looking at Max with such love in her gaze, though she was sure that her stare was far more loving.

“You won’t rewind that will you? I’d like to remember this,” Chloe gave her a wink.

“I promise.”


End file.
